


A Very Half-Blood Father's Day

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Headcanon-Timeline [37]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Daddy!Nico, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Nicercy's kids, Pipabeth's kids, Post Fempreg, Post Mpreg, Shounen-ai, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of my headcanon-timeline, part of the important parts. The Nicercy-parts. So unlike other stories that focus on the sidepairings, this focuses on the development of Nico's and Percy's relationship.</p><p>--</p><p>May 2019, Father's Day. Now that Donny and Bianca Maria already surprised their mommy on Mother's Day, they of course also want to suprise their daddy. So this time around it's up to Percy to help the kids making everything perfect for Nico.<br/>And then there are Piper's and Annabeth's kids that are being dumped on them, which doesn't suit Nico's plans at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Half-Blood Father's Day

Title: A Very Half-Blood Father's Day – Nico's Perfect Family

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, family fluff, cuteness, tiny di Angelos, shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Nicercy

Side Pairing: Piper/Annabeth

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean

Own Characters of the Next Generation: Bianca Maria di Angelo, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Sally Persephone di Angelo, Theseus Paul di Angelo, Theadora Tiphane Chase, Lucas Thomas Chase

Summary: It's Father's Day 2019 and Percy has planned it all out – to thank Nico for the wonderful Mother's Day he had received earlier that month. It just never works out how it was planned...

 

**A Very Half-Blood Father's Day**

_ Nico's Perfect Family _

 

Preparing dinner was honestly Nico's favorite thing to do. Since him and his husband, the beautiful and amazing Percy formerly Jackson and now di Angelo, worked quite different times, they scarcely got to see each other in the morning and when Nico came home, their children were either busy playing or visiting one of the neighbors. But when it was time for dinner, their two oldest children Bia and Donny would sit at the dining table and draw or play with Small Bob or cuddle up to a sleeping Mrs. O'Leary (or anything really just to be close to where their papà was) while Nico worked on their food. Sometimes, Percy would be laying sprawled all over the fluffy carpet they had in the connected living room, playing with their two youngest children, the only a year old twins Sally Persephone and Theseus Paul. He was adamant on teaching them how to walk. They were not very cooperative. But it was fun to watch, so Nico refrained from saying anything.

It was nice and calm and he would have his whole family close by. They would take turns talking about their day and everything would just feel like a piece of perfection.

Bia was adorable, she talked a lot, most of the times about her adventures with her best friends – Thea Chase and Cally Rodriguez. The three girls were always up to no good, but they were simply too cute for anyone to really be mad at them. Besides, Bia was only four, so Nico did let a lot of things slide. That and the fact that she was his firstborn child and looked just like his deceased sister, hence the name. When Nico had first held Bianca Maria in his arms and looked into his daughter's eyes, he had seen deep into the soul of his child and had been startled beyond belief as he realized that _this_ was his sister's reincarnation. He really had a hard time not crying back then when he had realized that even though Bianca had chosen rebirth over staying at his side, their father must have worked some connections to bring her back to him.

Donny was quite the opposite to his one year older sister. He was shy and easily scared, hiding behind his mommy most of the time. Or his sister, if mom wasn't available. But he was surely the cutest thing Nico had ever seen. With the chubby, olive-skinned cheeks and the large, innocent, sea-green eyes and the dark, messy curls and that smile that just made him turn into a proud puddle of papa-goo. He reminded Nico a lot of Percy and Nico never failed to point that out to his husband.

And the twins, bless them, were still at the age where they didn't cause trouble. Lots of crying and sleeping and being cute little babies. And not cooperating when mommy tries to teach them how to walk. Then again, at least with Theseus Paul, Nico was quite sure that if Percy would put the boy into a lake, he would right away swim like a fish. He had already shown his Poseidon-powers the last time Nico had tried to bathe the twins. Because Sally Persephone did not like bathing, so her twin brother had simply emptied the tub with one wave of his hand, effectively drenching Nico and flooding their bath. Needless to say that bathing the twins had become Percy's new chore.

So yes, preparing dinner was what Nico loved most, because his family, the people that meant the world to him, were there with him. But sadly enough, today was a little different.

Right now, he had Donny sitting on the counter, watching every little thing that Nico did with hawk-eyes. Percy had thrown a fuss when Nico had lifted the boy up their, because Donny could fall and hit his head or something. But in the end, even Percy couldn't deny those begging, giant sea-green eyes of their son. Bia sat at the table, drawing a large picture with the help of one of her best friends, the daughter of Piper and Annabeth. Thea Chase was kind of adorable, the little native American girl had the darkest, storm-gray eyes and her stubby nose buried into a book most of the times, even though she was only five years old. But right now, she was clinging tightly to a pink crayon, highly concentrated on drawing. Turning a little while stirring the food, he glanced through the arc to their living room. Percy was laying on the ground, playing with some toy cars, making 'wrum, wrum'-sounds while the three children around him giggled and pushed little cars around too. Sally Persephone was enthusiastically banging two cars against each other, always in for the greatest damage and the biggest chaos. She was the only one of their children that giggled delighted when something went 'boom'. Her twin however was rather the opposite. Their floor had a criss-cross pattern, broad floor-panels. Broad enough so they often played on them, pretending the panels were streets. Now, Theseus Paul was entirely different from his sister when it came to such things. He was keeping his cars inside the lines of the panels, never pushing the cars too fast and always pausing when he reached a cross to wait and see if another car would cross. It was adorable to watch. And Percy and their second guest, Luke Chase, were playing along to Thess' little game, every now and then crossing streets with Thess' tiny blue car. Luke was sort of cute too, with the wild, blonde curls and the startling bright eyes. He was also only two and a half years old and it was pretty hard not to be cute at that age, supposed Nico. Still, he always felt a little uncomfortable when the boy was in their house. And he had no idea how or if to tell his husband. After all, was there a good way to say “So, our godson is the reincarnation of your first boyfriend and I don't know if I can deal with that”? Annabeth _knew_. Which was probably the main reason why they had named their first son Luke. But she had promised not to tell Percy, because Nico really wasn't sure how that would change things, how Percy would deal with this. Still, Nico was concerned. What if once Luke hit his teenage-years, he would still have the same taste as he had in his last life? A taste for beautiful, charming, kind, tender and cheeky Sea Princes. What if their teenage godson would develop a crush on Percy, just like Luke had developed Percy in his last life...? Things would be horribly awkward and weird. Still, right now, Luke was an adorable two and a half years old boy, bumping toy-cars with Thess and giggling delighted at that. No need to fret over the possible future if nothing was yet determined. Nico chuckled softly as he looked at the children.

“You're doing it again”, whispered Percy, startling Nico out of his thoughts.

The son of Hades turned to look at his husband, who was smirking amused. “What do you mean?”

“You keep glaring at Luke. Why do you always glare at our godson?”, asked Percy.

“I'm generally glaring at the moment”, huffed Nico. “Tomorrow is Father's Day and you invited Thea and Luke to sleep over. I thought it would only be, you know, us.”

Percy chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around Nico's neck, pulling him into a soft kiss, his voice a soft whisper as they parted again. “I have an agreement with Annie and Pipes. We take their children this night and tomorrow morning, Piper will pick them up again before you'll even be awake and I  _promise_ that it will only be our family on Father's Day and due to us having their children tonight, they'll have our children tomorrow. Which means we'll have tomorrow night  _all to ourselves_ . You and me and our bed and maybe a pair of handcuffs.”

“Mh, have I mentioned today how much I love you?”, murmured Nico with a soft grin.

“Mommy!”, exclaimed Donny. “Stop distracting daddy! I'm hungry!”

The married couple blushed and dove apart, Nico returning to his dinner preparations and Percy instead turning toward their demanding little son. Cocking one eyebrow, he stood in front of the little child. Gods, it was so hard not to pinch those chubby, little cheeks. How could that kid be that adorable? Those large, innocent eyes stared up at him from beneath black curls.

“You need a haircut, bambino”, pointed Percy out and lifted the boy up into his arms.

Donny wanted to protest, because he wanted to stay where he could watch his dad do all the magic, but cuddles with mom were never turned down, so he wrapped his arms around his mommy's neck. Percy grinned into the mass of curls as he carried his oldest son to the living room where Luke was trying to keep Sally Persephone from crashing into her twin's car.

“Play nice, Percy Junior”, warned Percy with a stern glare.

And wasn't is weird to call his child by his own name? They had chosen the name to honor her grandmothers, but of course those blasted Stolls had to start calling Sally Persephone 'Percy', just to annoy him. Sometimes, to avoid confiusion on his side, he liked to call her Junior, but that only confused the little child, since most others had taken to calling her Percy by now.

“She's no nice to Thess!”, exclaimed Luke with a glare (as much as a two-years-old could glare).

He sat defensively between the twins, arms crossed over his chest. Percy grinned amused and put Donny down so the boy could join them and play a little too. He then lifted his daughter up.

“I think it's time for your nap anyway, mh?”, whispered Percy and pressed a kiss to her temple.

She babbled a little while playing with her mother's hair, content enough that mommy was carrying her around. Percy shook his head amused as he ascended the stairs and carried her to the twins' nursery. Right next to the stairs was Donny's room, then came Bia's room and then the twins'. At the end of the hall was their guestroom – with a bunk bed in case any children of their friends, or friends of their children, decided to stay over – and one normal-sized bed (it had already happened that Jason, after angering Reyna, had needed to crash at their place for a weekend. Pregnant Reyna was dangerous to mess with). Opposite the twin's room, on the other side of the guest room, was Nico's home-office, which of course was right next to Percy's and Nico's bedroom. At the end of the hall, next to the stairs, was their upstairs bathroom. It was pretty darn perfect and Percy loved the house very much. Especially so since between the upstairs bathroom and their bedroom was technically speaking another room. A beautiful bathroom that could only be accessed through their room. A private bathroom so they didn't have to fight with their kids over who got to use the bathroom, or with any guests using their bathroom. It was only theirs and Percy loved it.

Once he had put Percy Junior into her crib, he returned downstairs to gather Thess, who had already fallen asleep with his head in Luke's lap. The blonde was completely fascinated by the dark hair of the little di Angelo, caressing it and poking it. No one in his family had such dark hair, after all.

“Is cute when it sleeps”, decided Luke, grinning down at Thess and poking him again.

“I completely agree”, chuckled Percy and lifted Thess slowly off Luke. “You're tired too, mh?”

 

/break\

 

Dinner was already a fight under normal circumstances, but adding two Chases into the mix was not helping the matter any. It really had resembled a battle to separate Luke from the cookies once he had found the secret stash. And getting them all changed and into bed had been complicated too, especially since Thea and Luke decided to fight over who got to sleep in the upper bunk of the guestroom. Percy himself was short of falling asleep as he laid on Donny's bed and finished his bedtime story. The twins were already deep asleep and Nico was with Bia.

“Sweet dreams, my little angel”, whispered Percy and kissed Donny's head.

The boy was already sound asleep, clutching his fluffy plush panda tightly. Leaving the bedroom on his tiptoes, he walked over to the guestroom to see if Luke and Thea were already asleep. He smiled slightly amused as he saw that Thea was still up, her nose deep into a book. Walking up to her, he took the book, earning him a surprised yelp from the little girl.

“It's bedtime, Thea”, stated Percy. “You get your book back tomorrow morning. Now sleep.”

“Okay, uncle Percy”, sighed Thea with a pout. “Night, uncle Percy.”

“Good night, Thea”, smiled Percy and kissed her cheek.

Closing the door behind him, he made his way to their own bedroom. Turning off the light in the hall, he heaved a relieved sigh as he entered their room. Nico was already laying in bed, one eyebrow cocked in amusement. Offering his husband a small smile, Percy shed all his clothes sans his boxer-shorts and joined Nico in bed, curling together against Nico's side.

“How can they all be so cute?”, whined Percy. “They're so adorable. It's so hard to say no to them.”

“I know. Bianca Maria asked me with those wide, hopeful eyes if she could stay up a little longer and play with Thea some more”, sighed Nico. “It's all your fault. They inherited your cute-gene.”

“My cute-gene?”, chuckled Percy and turned enough to look at Nico's face. “If I may remind you, Mister di Angelo, there once was an overly enthusiastic boy with Mythomagic figures, talking a mile an hour and having the largest eyes, filled with wonder and curiosity. You were the most adorable ten-years-old I have ever met in my entire life and I'd bet ours will turn out as cute.”

“That's not fair. I didn't know you when you were ten so I can't argue with you”, huffed Nico with a pout. “But I could _bet_ that you were at least ten times as cute as I was when you were ten.”

“We'll never know”, chimed Percy mischievously. “Now let's sleep. I have plans for you tomorrow, mister, so you need to be well-rested. Many plans. Lots of plans. Delicious plans.”

“Tease”, muttered Nico and kissed Percy softly. “Good night, mio angelo.”

 

/break\

 

Percy had dark bags beneath his eyes as he stood in the kitchen the next morning. It was five AM and he surely did not feel as though that was any time for him to already be up and awake. But Bia and Donny had woken him. Well, they had wanted to wake Nico, because it was Father's Day and they wanted to tell him that he was the most awesome daddy ever. Which he probably would have appreciated a little less considering that at the time, it had been half past four in the morning.

Right now, the two rascals and their friend Thea were getting ready for the day. Luke was sitting next to Percy, observing him curiously as Percy prepared everything to make breakfast.

“Why don't they tell you that you're the best papa too?”, asked Luke confused.

“Mh?”, grunted Percy and grabbed a bunch of eggs. “What do you mean, Luke?”

“Papas are boys and you're a boy too, but why do they only call uncle Nico papa?”, asked Luke, tilting his head. “When it was Mother's Day, Thea and I, we made big for mommy and ma. So shouldn't Bia and Donny make big for uncle Nico _and_ you?”

“Uhm... Well...”, started Percy awkwardly. “You should ask your mothers that when they come and pick you up, I'm sure Annabeth can explain this _way_ better than I ever could.”

Soon enough, Bia, Donny and Thea came running down the stairs. Percy smiled amused at them. While he got everything ready to make breakfast, he supervised what the four children did in the living room. Namely, a giant, large banner – not unlike the one he had gotten for Mother's Day. HAPPI FATHERS DAI, BESTEST PAPA ON THE WORLD. Well, the grammar had improved a little thanks to Thea, but it was still... kind of off. Then again, Thea did have her own logic too. After all, the newspaper they got were the 'Daily News', so of course, day had to end with an -i too. Completely logical. Same went for 'happy', because in the fairy tale books, they always lived 'happily ever after', so obviously happy had to end with an -i. He did not dare to argue with a legacy of Athena, so he just let them finish the banner. Once they were finished with that, they joined their mother to help and bake their father's favorite cookies. Luke and Thea set the table curiously.

By the time seven rolled around – and he could not believe that finishing the banner, cleaning up after the children, baking about a hundred cookies and helping Thea and Luke gather their stuff and pack up again would take two hours – the doorbell rang. Thea yelped excitedly and grabbed her baby brother's hand, pulling the blonde along. Percy smiled amused at them and took their bags. Even though Thea loved spending time with Bia, she still had missed her mothers horribly.

“Where are my babies?”, was the first thing Percy heard upon opening the door.

“Good morning to you too, Annabeth”, chuckled Percy amused.

“Yes, yes”, huffed the blonde and hugged him, so she could look over his shoulder for her kids.

“Mommy, we had lotsa fun with Bia and Donny!”, exclaimed Thea and threw herself at Annabeth.

Piper smiled amused as she lifted Luke up into her arms. “And you, baby boy, did you have fun?”

“Uhu. The Thess is funny, but the Percy is... loud”, mumbled Luke. “I'm tired, ma.”

“Percys are always loud”, smirked Annabeth. “Anyway, thanks for having them, Percy.”

“You're welcome”, chuckled Percy, ruffling the kids' hair. “They're little angels.”

“Far easier to control than Clarisse's demonic twins at least”, grinned Annabeth and put Thea down so she could take her children's backpacks from Percy. “We'll get back tonight around six. We'll come and pick up your little monsters then, is that okay?”

“Yes!”, exclaimed Bia and jumped up and down. “And Cally and Sander?”

“Yes, the demonic twins will be there too”, sighed Piper and rubbed her face.

“Sander too?”, asked Donny, his mouth forming a tiny o in awe.

“I just said that, Donny”, chuckled Piper, ruffling the boys' hair.

The di Angelos and the Rodriguezes had convinces the Chases to take their kids the night of Father's Day so the fathers could have some adult fun too, since they knew that Piper and Annabeth didn't celebrate Father's Day in the same way as Percy and Nico celebrated Mother's Day for Percy. So the two women were willing to help out. Piper still was sure she'd get a headache if Thea had Bia, Donny, Cally and Sander running around her and plotting with her.

“Now get back to the kitchen, bambini, we want to finish breakfast before daddy wakes up, mh? You'll see your friends tonight and then you can sleep over at auntie Annie's and auntie Piper's, isn't that great?”, grinned Percy and ushered his children back inside. “See you later, girls.”

 

/break\

 

Nico was woken by three different things. A weight on his chest that bounced up and down, the smell of bacon and pancakes and the loud chorused voices of his children, exclaiming “Happy Father's Day, papà!”. Grunting slightly, he cracked one eye open. Okay, so the bouncing weight on his chest was an excitedly grinning Donny who obviously already had sugar, considering the giggling and the bouncing. Wonderful into the day. Smiling at his son, he grabbed him under the armpits and lifted him off his chest. Placing Donny next to him, he sat up some. Which was the moment Percy placed a tray with breakfast on his lap. Smiling up at his husband, Nico wanted to say something, but a large banner over their bedroom door caught his interest.

“You like it, daddy?”, asked Donny wide-eyed, biting his lower lip nervously.

“I love it, tesorino”, nodded Nico and kissed Donny's head. “You're both so wonderful.”

He grabbed Bia around the waist and pulled her into a hug too, kissing her head too. She giggled delighted and snuggled up to her father. With Donny to his right and Bia to his left did Nico slowly start breakfast. Percy sat down opposite him so he too could steal the food from the tray.

“What do you wanna do today, papà?”, asked Bianca Maria.

“How about we play some nice board games in the garden, it's such good weather. And then we could go to Katie's Salad Bar for lunch, mh? I know how much you love her salad, Donny”, suggested Nico with a smile, ruffling his son's hair.

Three years old and already a vegetarian. Then again, that boy could talk to fishes, horses, rabbits, deers, squirrels, bears, insects and probably some other animals Nico didn't know about yet. So it really didn't come as a surprise that once Donny overheard that meat is just a dead animal, he started crying for five hours straight and refused to ever touch meat again.

 

/break\

 

Hours later, after five lost rounds of parcheesi and a messy and delicious lunch at Katie's, had the di Angelos curled together on the couch, watching _Jungle Book_. Nico had Sally Persephone sleeping on his chest and Bia curled against his side while Percy on the other couch was mirroring him with Theseus Paul and Donny. Donny giggled every time Shere Khan spoke, exclaiming that the big, orange kitten talked like uncle Octavian. Percy had to bite the inside of his cheeks _hard_ to keep from bursting into laughter. While the end-credits rolled over the screen, Percy maneuvered the kids all over to pile around Nico so he could go and prepare the children's things for the night. After all, Piper and Annabeth would soon come to pick them up. Packing Bia's and Donny's things was easy – he knew their favorite toys, the blankets without which they couldn't sleep, their favorite clothes. But when he reached the bedroom of the twins, he had a little bit of a hard time. Sure, after Mother's Day, they had stayed with Sally and Paul for a while, but his mom was something different than Annabeth and Piper. Not that he didn't trust Annabeth, but it was legitimately the first time the twins wouldn't be sleeping at home or at their grandparents'. They grew up so fast.

“Percy! Piper is here, she wants to take our children with her!”, called Nico.

“Mommy! Hurry, hurry, hurry!”, added Donny, as though that would make Percy any faster.

Rolling his eyes, he grabbed all the bags and made his way back downstairs, where Bia and Donny were already eagerly staring at him, jumping up and down. Nico was just putting the twins into their carrier. The native American woman looked a little critical as she stared from the di Angelo twins to Bia, to Donny, to the load of bags. It was kind of a lot to carry. Percy winced.

“I'll come with you, carry the twins”, offered Nico with a charming smile. “It's the least I can do.”

“You're such a sweetheart”, whispered Percy and kissed Nico's cheek. “I'll prepare everything for when you return, amore. So you better hurry and don't get distracted by the kids.”

 

/break\

 

Nico didn't get distracted by the children, he hurried to get back to his husband, the promise of their bed and handcuffs very prominent in his mind. But when he reached their bedroom, he sighed disappointed. Percy was wearing his naughtiest, blue lingerie and he had handcuffed himself to their bed. He had also fallen asleep. After all the stress of today (Nico didn't want to know when Percy had woken up) and yesterday with the Chases, Nico could hardly blame his husband. Yawning widely, he joined Percy in bed, unlocking the cuffs and snuggling his sleeping Sea Prince close to him. Being parents of four children was a little exhausting and did from time to time interfere with their life. And just sleeping one night without having Donny crawling into their bed because of a nightmare or having the twins crying was as much a blessing as sex with Percy would have been. Everything was perfect, as long as it involved Percy. Nico kissed him softly before falling asleep.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
